1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer, and in particular, to a portable computer with a shock absorber assembly that improves shockproof effect thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventional portable computers often include a hard disc drive (HDD) and CD-ROM (or DVD-ROM) disposed therein by cushioning foam.
The cushioning foam cannot, however, absorb large vibrations generated by the drive rotation with high-speed. Thus, the vibration would transmit to the display panel and affects users.
Moreover, the cushioning foam cannot absorb larger shocks immediately from external sources during portable computers received a dash. Thus, the HDD and CD-ROM (or DVD-ROM) may malfunction or suffer damage.